Koumajutsu: Summoning Demons
by InuDragon
Summary: Alucard, Seras, and Walter go to the United States because of a group called Shasei that fights supernatural activities needs more people. However, what is this? A person called Lady of Purity? Where has the normal killing of freaks gone!


InuDragon: *waves* Hello! It has been a while, huh? Sorry about that. I had a BIIIGGGGG writer's block. Then I had some family problems. By that time, I didn't really want to continue my other story. Every time I went back to continue it; I felt that it wasn't written well(even though I had others say it was ok) and I didn't really have a plotline which frustrated the hell outta me.(we can swear right? *sweatdrops*) Eh, anywho, as I was reading some of the other author's stories I realized that their wasn't many Inuyasha crossovers with Hellsing. ect. Ect. So now, I have made it my mission to make different Fanfict crossovers with Inuyasha! (Stomps on her chair in her victory pose with a bright light shining on her) Cough, Cough, you did not see that….

* * *

Understand my symbol meanings!

**_boomboomboom_**~Writing of any type

#_weeeeeee_# ~ Personal thoughts

_Nooo really_ ~ Phones/cell phones/radios

Dun Dun Dun ~ Telepathy

Disclaimer: Me no ownie, if I did Alucard would always have long hair and be nekked. RAWOR!

^(^.^)^ ^(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)^ ^(^.^)^ ^(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)^ ^(^.^)^ ^(^.^) (^.^) (^.^)^ ^(^.^)^ ^(^.^)

Chapter One

Dungeons, Demons, and…Planes?

A young woman sits at a very dark desk in what seems to be a converted dungeon to a bedroom. She slowly reaches for a book that lies on the top of the desk, opens it, and starts to write.

**_May 3rd- Three months have passed since my master Alucard had changed me. I do not know if accepting his offer was the correct choice, but I did not want to die that day. Anyway, Walter gave me this journal two weeks ago saying that maybe if I write my thoughts down I might be able to get over my denial of drinking the packets of blood that Master keeps pressuring me to drink. I do not think its helping much that everyone thinks that my refusal is a bad thing to do. I remember….I remember that a long time ago someone once told me if I had enough willpower, I could do anything to survive. I do not know if that person was my father or some other relative but I guess it does not matter much anymore since everyone thinks I am dead after meeting Master._**

The young woman slumps and sighs heavily as she stops writing and closes the book. "Well, well Police Girl. Seems you took old Williams advice." "AHHH!" The woman jumps high into the air and yells angrily when she found her target. "MASTER! Why must you always sneak up on me?" Her target was a very tall man wearing a white Victorian shirt and black pants. He narrows his bright red eyes and says, "Sneak up, Police Girl I was standing here for two minuets before I even said anything." His eyes go even narrower, "You have not been feeding have you?" The woman gives him a guilty look and shakes her head no. He gives her a disgusted look and mutters a little too loudly, "Why do I even try."

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Seras, Alucard, Master Integra wishes to talk to you. Seras gives a little start at the knock then answers, "Coming Walter." She turns to Alucard only to see him half way phased out until only his eyes were left. "You better feed tonight Police Girl. Or else." Then his eyes were gone. Seras closes her eyes as if in pain, "If you only understood my reasons Master. Then again you are probably not willing to listen to a story that spans for only a short time of your centuries." She then gets up and walks to Integra's office on the second level.

"I have heard that their have been supernatural movements in the United States. The Queen specifically requested our specialties in dealing with them." Smoke is blown into the office air. A woman glares out of the smoke at the three people in front of her. "I will be staying behind to inform Her Majesty of the information you three will be getting. I expect that nothing and I mean nothing will be getting out of hand there, we are only allowed to even enter their borders because of the company called Shasei requested our help. Apparently, their people are a little short handed, and their number one hunter is visiting her family in Japan right now. They told me that the flight that you all will be on is a private plane and they have rooms made for both Seras and Alucard. It also will be stopping to pick up their hunter, who at that time should be in Ireland meeting prospective clients after seeing her family. Any questions?

Seras shakes her head no while Alucard just grins madly. The woman turns to look at the third person. "What about you Walter?" He nods, "Just one Sir Integra, who shall be the commander of this operation? Integra glances at Alucard, then Seras. "No one from the Hellsing Manor will be the commander while you are in the States, the only requirement I requested from Shasei is that you will contact me so I can tell the queen what is going on." She sighs, "The reason for this is the group is not well known, unlike ours, and they wish to keep it that way. So Alucard…I expect you to follow their leaders' commands better than you do mine." Integra is now glaring at him. "Understood?" His grin gets even bigger as he nods. Integra nods," Good, now go get packed up and tomorrow night the plane should be here at midnight. Oh, that reminds me…" She glances at everyone then settles it on Alucard. "The company you will have is questionable at best, so try to find out as much as you can about them."

Everyone looks at her questionably. "I was told that they were demonic and that you are not allowed to harm them unless they attack you first." "WHAT?" Everyone looks a Seras. "Demonic? Are you serious Sir Integra?" "I am not certain what exactly they mean as demonic, but yes I am serious, Seras." Seras gets a distracted look on her face, and mutters, "So you were right father?" Only Alucard hears her and narrows his eyes. _#Father? She has never mentioned him at all except now…and what does she mean about him being right?#_

* * *

Translate me!

Shasei: Drawing from nature.

InuDragon: I decided to keep you guys hanging until the next chapter! Also any translated words I have are from online dictionaries so if they are wrong I apologize. Hopefully people do not mind. Annnddd NOW! See that pwetty purple/blue colored button off to the left on the bottom of the page? Yes that one. Click it and go write a review. Remember more reviews=faster updated chapters! Now including flames!


End file.
